phineasandferbfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Impress My Professor
|hình ảnh = Singing_Impress_My_Professor.jpg |chú thích = Doofenshmirtz và một vài người phụ nữ đang hát bài hát. |ban nhạc = Tiến sĩ Doofenhsmirtz và Laura Dickinson |ban nhạc 2 = Tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz và Laura Dickinson |thể loại nhạc = Cabaret, Charleston. Show tune |thời gian = 1:13 |bài kế trước = "Slushy the Clown" (Doof) "Disco Miniature Golfing Queen" (Laura Dickinson) |bài tiếp theo = "Ready for the Bettys (Doof) "Big Ginormous Airplane" (Laura Dickinson) |đoạn nhạc = 200 px}} "Impress My Professor" (Gây ấn tượng Giáo sư Của ta) là bài hát được thực hiện bởi Heinz Doofenshmirtz trong tập phim "Oil on Candace", với những phong cách mang tính chất của buổi hòa nhạc ở Broadway. 20 ca sĩ,người múa phụ đạo ở ngoài nền tham gia với Heinz trong bài hát. Lời bài hát Doofenshmirtz: Back in class, Evil 101 I always had so much fun Though the one who advised me, openly despised me Still, I always tried to be number one Well, I wanted a mentor to share my world view But I got a tormentor, I was hated, it's true Now I have one more chance, and it could mean my advancement So there's only one thing I must do: I must impress my professor Những ca sĩ: He's got to be good Doofenshmirtz: I must impress my professor Những ca sĩ: He's misunderstood Doofenshmirtz: Ooh, ooh Những ca sĩ: (Cùng thời điểm) He needs validation for his evil creation Doofenshmirtz: Like any good evil scientist would I... must... impress my professor to be a success Những ca sĩ: (Cùng thời điểm) He... must... impress his professor to be a success Doofenshmirtz: Or I will still be a flunky, a diploma-less monkey Những ca sĩ: Or he will still be a flunky, a diploma-less monkey Tất cả: In the eyes of this person Whose opinion may worsen Doofenshmirtz: If my evil invention's not great Doofenshmirtz: I must impress my professor Những ca sĩ: Impress his professor Doofenshmirtz: I must impress my professor Những ca sĩ: Impress his professor Doofenshmirtz: I must impress my professor Tất cả: Before it's too late! Bản dịch Doofenshmirtz: Quay trở lại lớp xấu xa 101 Ta luôn có rất nhiều niềm vui Dù một người đã dạy dỗ ta, luôn mở miệng từ chối ta Ta vẫn luôn cố gắng trở thành số một Vâng, ta luôn muốn có một giảng viên để chia sẻ tầm nhìn về thế giới Nhưng đó là một người cáu gắt, ta rất ghét, thật đấy Giờ ta có một cơ hội nữa, và đó có thể là trình độ của ta Nên chi có một điều ta phải làm: Ta phải gây ấn tượng với giáo sư của ta Những ca sĩ: Ông ấy phải làm tốt Doofenshmirtz: Ta phải gây ấn tượng với giáo sư của ta Những ca sĩ: Ông ấy đã bị hiểu nhầm Doofenshmirtz: Ooh, ooh Những ca sĩ: (Cùng thời điểm) Ông ấy cần sự công nhận cho những phát minh xấu xa của ông Doofenshmirtz: Như những gì mà các nhà khoa học xấu xa khác có Ta... phải... gây ấn tượng với giảo sư của ta để là người thành công Những ca sĩ: (Cùng thời điểm) Ông... ấy... phải gây ấn tượng với giảo sư của ông để là người thành công Doofenshmirtz: Hoặc ta sẽ chỉ là kẻ thất bại, là kẻ tôi tớ không bằng cấp Những ca sĩ: Hoặc ông sẽ chỉ là kẻ thất bại, là kẻ tôi tớ không bằng cấp Tất cả: Trong con mắt của con người này Sẽ khiến tình hình trở nên tệ hơn Doofenshmirtz: Nếu như phát minh của ta không hoàn hảo Doofenshmirtz: Ta phải gây ấn tượng giáo sư của ta Những ca sĩ: Gây ấn tượng giáo sư của ông Doofenshmirtz: Ta phải gây ấn tượng giáo sư của ta Những ca sĩ: Gây ấn tượng giáo sư của ông Doofenshmirtz: Ta phải gây ấn tượng giáo sư của ta Tất cả: Trước khi quá muộn! Thông tin cơ sở *Doofenshmirtz dùng cùng một cái mũ từ bài hát "My Goody Two-Shoes Brother". *Cảnh cuối cùng trên một sân khấu với hai cái thang bộ là một cảnh trở về với kiểu trình diễn Broadway kinh điển. *Khi những ca sĩ nền hát lời hát "He needs validation for his evil creation" (Ông ấy cần sự công nhận cho những phát minh xấu xa của ông), hai phát minh của ông nhanh chóng được đẩy vào và đẩy ra sân khấu. Nếu bạn để ý kĩ, theo thứ tự, hai phát minh được thấy là Máy Đông cứng và Máy Hủy diệt Xe Hạng nặng ("It's About Time!", It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World"). *Những vũ công nữ trong bài hát cũng xuất hiện trong bài hát "Charmed Life" ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"). Họ cũng xuất hiện trong bài hát Mom Look từ tập phim "Rollercoaster: The Musical!". Họ cũng rất giống với những người xuất hiện trong bài hát "He's Eviler" trong tập "The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein" và bài hát "Army of Me" từ tập "Night of the Living Pharmacists". *Một bức ảnh của bài hát xuất hiện trong trò chơi Transport-inators of Doooom! Sáng tác *Antoine Guilbaud *Danny Jacob *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Martin Olson *Dan Povenmire *Aliki Theofilopoulos Mã BMI # 10174248 Xem thêm *Danh sách các bài hát *"Oil on Candace" *Tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz en:Impress My Professor de:Ich muss hier heute brillieren es:Si a Mi Maestra Impresiono pl:Zaskoczę panią profesor pt-br:Impressionar Minha Mestra Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 1 Thể_loại:Bài hát được Heinz Doofenshmirtz hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Laura Dickinson hát Thể_loại:I Thể_loại:A đến Z